


Strange Visitors

by lisaandsamantha16, SamDWolf



Series: Lisa and Samantha's adventures [1]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: Confused TMNT characters, Funny, short one-shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-22 00:27:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12469392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisaandsamantha16/pseuds/lisaandsamantha16, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamDWolf/pseuds/SamDWolf
Summary: It's about how Donnie build the teleporter, only it doesn't teleport them to cyberspace like it was designed to do, it teleported two girl (Lisa and Samantha) to them!





	Strange Visitors

On a sunny day, April and Donnie worked on a teleporter to go to cyberspace and look for small particles of Master Splinter. Raph, Casey and Leo were busy with training for the next battle with Cybershredder. Mikey, on the other hand, played a video game called: Left4Dead. Donnie and April were just doing the finishing touch and Donnie called his brothers that the teleporter was almost finished and that they should be ready to leave in a few minutes. The turtles went to Donnie's lab while Casey followed them and saw a huge machine.

"Aw~. I was just getting the hang of this new game I found.",said Mikey but still went into the teleporter.

Raph hit Mikey on the head and said:"Don't whine. We're going to take Master Splinter back to us."

"Alright guys, I'm finished. Just step into the machine and it should teleport us in cyberspace.",said Donnie while hoping that Raph didn't hear about that last part but he did.

"Wait, wait, wait. What do you mean with 'should'?",asked Raph while cornering Donnie and accedentally following Donnie in the machine.

Donnie signed for April to pull the handel and she did, but nothing happened and Leo said:"Donnie. I don't think it worked."

Suddenly, they heard a crash in the trainingsroom, followed by someone yelling:"YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME! AGAIN?! CAN'T WE GET AT LEAST SOME WARNING BEFORE WE'RE SEND TO ANOTHER EARTH?!"

"I DON'T KNOW! YOU SHOULD ASK IT THE NEXT TIME WHEN IT BOTHERS YOU THAT MUCH!",yelled someone else.

The turtles went inside of the Dojo with weapons raised, only to see how two girls were using the weapons with expert ease. The smaller girl attacked with a katana while the other girl blocked the attacks with... A PAN?! No one could believe their eyes when they saw that but it wasn't long and he two girls were gone again. The turtles and their friends looked at the place where the two girls were and could only think how he hoped that no one will get killed by them.

"OK... That was strange..",said Casey while everyone nodded.

Donnie, however, had wide eyes and yelled:"MY MACHINE DOESN'T WORK!"

Everyone laughed but would never forget the two strange, but dangerous, girls fighting with each other.

THE END


End file.
